dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hell
is a place in Other World where evil characters go after they die. Hell is never actually shown in the manga, however it is shown several times throughout the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT anime series. A version of Hell is also featured in the Dragon Ball Z movie "Fusion Reborn". The Hell of the Dragon Ball universe is apparently a mountainous area located beneath Snake Way. Its most distinguishing feature of those shown is Bloody Pond which, true to its name, is apparently composed of blood; this lake would later be semi-frozen by Janemba and used to encase Goku in Fusion Reborn. Often the dead members of the Ginyu Force (and on one occasion, Cell) were knocked into the Bloody Pond. In the original censored run of the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, Hell was known as HFIL. This acronym was stated to stand for Home For Infinite Losers. This change was made to avoid references which may have been considered inappropriate by the producers at the time. In later seasons of the censored English dub, the name of the character Mr. Satan was changed to Hercule for similar reasons. The term "HFIL" is used as a running joke by some fans of the series, who intentionally use phrases such as "What the HFIL?" in reference to it. In the Vegeta Saga, Goku fell off of Snake Way and into Hell. However, after beating Goz and Mez in a test of strength and speed, they helped him return to the beginning of Snake Way so he could continue on to receive King Kai's training. Goku returned there again with Pikkon in the anime episode, "Warriors of the Dead", to take care of the enemies Cell, Frieza and The Ginyu Force, who managed to take over the world. Most of the battle with Janemba in Fusion Reborn takes place in Hell, although it is heavily distorted by Janemba's barrier at the time. In the Super Android 17 Saga, Goku travels into a large cave within Hell where, yet again, he must defeat Cell and Frieza. Known residents *Major Metallitron *General Blue - Red Ribbon Army General, and murderer. *Ninja Murasaki - Red Ribbon Army ninja who tried to kill Goku and Android 8. *Captain Yellow *Buyon - Tried to eat Goku and Android 8. *Commander Red - Deceived his men into think the Red Ribbon's goal to acquire the Dragon Ball was to rule the world. Sacrificed countless soldiers and ordered the deaths of countless innocent lives just to become taller (via Dragon Ball wish). *Adjutant Black - Shot Commander Red in the head; attempted to use the Red Ribbon Amy and Dragon Balls to conquer the world. *Cymbal - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, attacked Yajirobe for his Dragon Ball, sliced in half and eaten by Yajirobe. *Tambourine - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, killed Krillin, Nam, Giran, Bacterian, Man-wolf and many Tenkaichi martial artists, destroyed by Goku. *Drum - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, attempted to kill Tien Shinhan and Goku, killed by Goku with one kick. *Piano - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, King Piccolo's right-hand man. He was in Hell despite being accidentally hurt by King Piccolo and sinking into the rubble below shortly afterward. *Ginger - Garlic Jr's right-hand man. *Nicky - One of Garlic Jr's right-hand man and kidnapper of Gohan. *Sansho - The muscular Makyo-seijin henchman of the Original Spice Boys and also one of the strongest member of Garlic Jr's right-hand man. *Raditz - Tried to kill his brother Goku, nephew Gohan, and everyone on Earth; fought with King Yemma after dying; was the first person's soul to be allowed to enter the afterlife (souls of those killed by Piccolo and his spawn remain in limbo, unless Piccolo wills it). *Every Saibamen * Mez - Works as Staff Keeping Hell Orderly * Goz - Works as Staff Keeping Hell Orderly *Nappa - Killed Tien, Piccolo, and everyone in East City; and was responsible for ravaging several planets as a member of Frieza's army. *Cui - Frieza's underling, bullied Vegeta and most likely killed hundreds if not thousands. Destroyed the Invisible Spaceship People's home planet and tried to kill Bon. *Dodoria - He and his men murdered Bardock's crew (Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos). He was also responsible for the deaths of thousands, including Namekians. *Appule - Frieza's underling. Killed by Vegeta. Was seen watching the Kid Buu's battle. *Zarbon - Frieza's right-hand man, he was responsible for killing thousands alongside Dodoria, including Namekians. *Recoome - One the members of the Ginyu Force and was responsible for the deaths of many people of several races. Nearly killed Gohan and Krillin. *Jeice - Another member of the Ginyu Force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. *Burter - Another member of the Ginyu force and just as responsible as his comrades. *Captain Ginyu- The Leader of the Ginyu force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy, if not the universe. Killed some recruits. *Guldo - The smallest member of the Ginyu force and tried to kill Gohan and Krillin, also responsible for deaths across the galaxy. *Frieza - The evil galactic tyrant, was responsible for millions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. *King Cold - The father of Frieza, most likely was also responsible for many, many deaths. *Cooler - Frieza's older brother, was also responsible for millions of deaths. Salza was also sent to Hell after being killed by Piccolo. *Salt - Garlic Jr.'s underling who almost killed Krillin. Killed a few earthlings. *Mustard - Garlic Jr's underling. Killed a few earthlings. *Spice - Garlic Jr's right-hand man. *Vinegar - Garlic Jr's right-hand man who almost killed Gohan. *Android 19 - Dr. Gero's right-hand henchman, was responsible for the deaths of a few humans as well as nearly killing the heart-stricken Goku. His status is somewhat debatable due to being made entirely from scratch. However, he did return from Hell in GT. *Dr. Gero (Android 20) - Responsible for numerous evil deeds including the deaths of humans as a member of the Red Ribbon Army (possibly even before he became an Android). Killed by Android 17, and was seen watching the fight with Kid Buu. *Paragus - A Saiyan who attempted to kill the Z Fighters using a comet. (Broly's father.). He was also implied to have used Broly to wipe out most of the South Galaxy soon after controlling him with the ring, thus making him responsible for the deaths of millions of beings. *Cell - Android creature responsible for the deaths of millions, even Goku (he died when Cell blew himself up) and the entire Royal Army, plotted to destroy the Earth and its solar system, as well as all the residents, several times. Also killed Future Trunks twice. * Cell jrs- Nearly killed the Z warriors. *Zangya - Bojack's female team member, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. *Bojack - Evil space pirate, responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Other minions include Bujin, Bido, and Kogu/Gokua, who were likely headed for the same fate. *Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, destroyed hundreds of planets and millions of beings (some of which were while he was under the influence of Paragus's ring). *Yamu - Evil human turned to Babidi's minion. *Spopovitch - Evil human turned to Babidi's minion. *Pui Pui - Warrior of Babidi's space ship, most likely responsible for thousands of murders. *Yakon - Evil monster/warrior of Babidi, responsible for vile deeds. *Dabura - The Demon King was first sent here; but being a demon he was quite happy here, so King Yemma sent him up to heaven, where he later reforms in the anime only. *Babidi - Bibidi's son, evil wizard and mass murderer. *Dr. Myuu - Evil Machine Mutant scientist. *General Rilldo - Machine Mutant that killed thousands. *Hell Fighter 17 - Creation of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Almost killed all Z Fighters when fused with Android 17 in the form of Super 17. *Vegeta- Sent here after being killed by Frieza but is later revived by the Dragon Balls. He is sent here again after his self-destruction to try kill Majin Buu. Later he is given his body back and is sent to Earth by King Yemma in order to fight Super Buu. He is then revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Piccolo - Trapped there as of the end of GT; he aids the ogres in keeping the villains under control; it is ironic he ends up working in as he was once considered a demon; is one of the few good guys in Hell (though Goku hints he may be allowed into Heaven again someday). Another ironic thing is that, the first time he died, despite initially having an evil heart, he was allowed into King Kai's planet to train anyway. In the end he becomes the guardian of Hell, keeping the residents in order. *The Dictator - An evil dictator modeled after the real dictator Adolf Hitler. *Baby - Responsible for nearly destroying the Earth. Killed millions of people on Planet Tuffle and Earth. * Bardock - Responsible for destroying Planet Kanassaand killing millions of people. * King Vegeta - Responsible for the deaths of millions. * Tora - Responsible for destroying Planet Kanassa and millions of people. * Fasha - Responsible for destroying Planet Kanassa and millions of people. * Shugesh - Responsible for destroying Planet Kanassa and millions of people. * Borgos - Responsible for destroying Planet Kanassa and millions of people. * Zorn - Was a servant of King Vegeta and responsible for destroying planets. *Turles - Responsible for nearly destroying the Earth with the fruit of the Tree of Might. Tried to kill Goku and the Z warriors. *All of the Saiyans killed by Frieza were likely to all be sent to Hell. *Also many evil earthlings were killed by Buu and were not revived by Porunga, as Dende only revived the good victims. Though never seen or mentioned in Hell, it is likely that these include deranged gunmen, Smitty and Van Zant, who killed many innocent people and were killed by Super Buu and Evil Buu, respectively. It unknown if the Shadow Dragons die or not, as Nova Shenron was once killed by Syn, and then returned when given the appropriate energy. Known visitors *Goku - Has visited hell a few times. Notably when he fell from Snake Way on his way to King Kai, and when he fought Cell and Frieza in the Super 17 Saga. *Pikkon - Has visited hell on at least one occasion, when Grand Kai sent him to stop Cell and Frieza from causing trouble, and easily defeated Cell, Frieza, and King Cold. *King Yemma - Visits Regularly To get His Magic Fruit Category:Villains Category:Places in the universe